Late City Lights
by Invader Pivot
Summary: With the release of a new movie based on a Mysterious Mystery's case file, Dib quickly got his hands on two tickets for seats. But one person is unable to make use of two tickets. [D.a.T.r. One-Shot. Takes place during the events of Tak: The Hideous New Girl.]


_**T** he silence within the living room of the Membrane residence was broken from the front door of the house shutting with a slam, as Dib and Gaz entered their home from the usual day at Skool. Dib dumped his book-bag on the hardwood floor which created quite the loud 'thud' on connection with the boards. Gaz immediately separated from Dib and found her way to the couch where she had left her Game Slave 2 sitting earlier that morning, before they had departed. Despite the two of them having just gotten home the living room along with the rest of the house was dead quiet. _

_Dib progressed over to the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of something potable that could quench his thirst. He grabbed an ice cold can of Poop brand Soda off the fridge door before closing with his foot, turning to leave with the Soda in hand. Downing it in just seconds, Dib finished the icy beverage and flung it into the kitchen trash with a burp of satisfaction._

 _Gaz was already so into her game she hadn't noticed her brother walk past her back to the front door, until it's hinges creaked from it being opened. The pink hared girl briefly turned her attention to the front door where he was, opening an eye in curiosity. Even to her i_ _t wasn't normal for him to do something like this; usually he'd just stay home after Skool._

 _She quickly forgot about it and went back into her own little world when he exited the house, pulling the door closed on the way out. He stuck to the sidewalk and began walking down the same path he and Gaz used to get home from Skool, occasionally glancing up at the sky. Other then a sun blocked by clouds and occasional bird chirp it was like any other day._

 _After crossing an intersection he didn't follow the exact path as before, but instead took different routes at some streets. He had passed through a neighborhood he'd never been in before with two story houses on each side of the street. Judging from the look the children and adults were giving him, it seemed even though he didn't know these people, they'd heard of him._

 _Into about an hour or so of walking Dib pulled out his phone and tapped the screen to bring it out of sleep, once more glancing up at the sky. He took a gander at the time on the lock-screen, while continuing his stroll at the same casual pace. 5:07 Pm._

 _Once he found what he was looking for he drew the unlock pattern and placed more attention on where he was headed. Within around 5 minutes after passing through the neighborhood, he found his way into the active downtown streets._ _The amount of hustle and bustle in this region of the city was one surrounding he wasn't used to seeing all that much of._

 _He glanced down at his phones GPS app, to make sure he was going the right way. After all ending up lost in the downtown region wouldn't be an enjoyable occurrence for any fourteen year old. It didn't take him very long to cross through the city and finally find his way into yet another neighborhood._

 _This neighborhood had a different feel to it compared to his own and any other he had been to. Every house was a two story one and seemed more furbished externally then normal. Dib paused and checked the GPS app one last time before pressing the power button and returning the phone to his pocket._

 _He had definitely found his way into the middle-high class neighborhood he'd set out to find; the only thing left now was an address. His pace of walking slowed down somewhat while he began searching for an address, sticking to the sidewalk as he had done the whole time on the way there._

 _Just when he'd thought he hadn't found the address he was looking for, a larger then normal house with a giant weenie on it came into view._

 _Dib ran across to the other side of the street without looking causing him to nearly get hit by a passing car in the process, and ran even more quickly once he made it across. In a few seconds time he had reached the driveway of the house, slowing back into a walk._ _His lungs were on fire from the distance he had traveled on foot without taking much time to stop._

 _While walking up the driveway Dib went along the walking path and tried to catch his breath, fixing his coat to try and be neat. He approached the golden front door and with a sigh, pressed the DW shaped doorbell button a single time. After waiting patiently for around ten seconds he raised his hand to press the bell again but paused when he heard the door unlock from the other side._

 _Dib turned to face the door as it opened to be greeted by a large, well dressed man with a weenie corp hat that resembled a crown with a weenie hovering in the center._

 _"Hello there little boy. How can I help you today?" The man had an unusual smile, almost as if it was painfully forced.  
"Hi. I'm here for someone who goes by the name of Tak?" Dib replied as politely as he could despite being slightly creeped out.  
"Tak! Someone's here to see you!" The man oddly stepped out of view, Tak suddenly appearing almost immediately in his place.  
_ _"Oh? Well hello again Dib. What brings you all the way over to these parts?" She leaned on the wall beside her.  
"Uhm.. I uh.. got these tickets to a new movie." He pulled two reserve tickets from his pocket he'd gotten yesterday.  
"Sounds interesting. What is it you plan on doing with that second one then?" Tak raised an eyebrow curiously.  
"That's why I'm here. I don't want to go alone, and was wondering if you'd come with me?" He extended his arm, offing one of the tickets.  
_

 _Tak looked at the tickets, then at him with an expression of surprise and a slight smile on her face before politely grabbing hold of one of the tickets, politely taking it from him._

 _"...Alright sure. I accept your offer. Let's go see this then shall we?" She got off the wall.  
"Really? You're actually gonna go to the movies? With me?" Dib couldn't believe she said yes.  
"Why not? I get to see Attack Of The Squirrel baby's, and spend time with one of my more.. _Interesting _classmates."_

 _Tak stepped out from inside the house and shut the door behind her, walking back down the path Dib used. He followed beside her as they walked down the driveway together at the same speed. They descended onto the sidewalk from the driveway silently walking along side one another._

 _Being hated, ignored and outright avoided by all of his colleagues, led Dib to be socially awkward when around other people. Having another person this close to him who didn't want to run was an unique, pleasant experience. An experience he hadn't had before._

 _After a short while of walking together the sky began to darken as night slowly rolled in. Dib pulled his phone out again and glanced at it to check the time. 6:37. He looked up to see the sky dimming and the sun no where to be found._

 _In minutes time they made it to the downtown district which was lit up by the street lights, buildings and even cars. The two of them gradually made their way to the heart of the city, the Central Plaza. Only the establishments with the most popularity or activity were located there, as well as the movie theater._

 _As they turned around the corner from their destination both of them were greeted with a sight neither of them wanted to see. Just a couple feet away in their disguises was Zim along with GIR who was on a leash carrying three boxes of what looked to be pizza. The kind smile Tak had quickly faded._

 _"Tak?! Why are you with the Big-Headed Dib-monkey?!" He shrieked at the two of them in disgust.  
"Me and this 'Dib-monkey' are love-pigs. Now away with you." She hooked an arm around Dibs protectively.  
"Never! ZIM is superior! You shall submit and be ZIMS love-pig! ZIMS!" He tossed GIR's leash onto the ground.  
"You are interrupting_ our _magical love-pig festivities. Be gone!"  
_

 _Tak suddenly pulled out a bottle of mustard she had hidden using her other hand and sprayed him in the face with it_ _._ _Zim hollered in severe agony as the yellow acid covered him and smoke began to arise from his body, his cry's drawing attention from nearby people on the other side of the street._

 _Zim quickly ran away while shrieking in pain being followed behind by GIR. She nonchalantly stepped away from Dib and chucked the overflowing bottle of mustard behind her, before it could touch her hand._

 _Dib stood there and watched as Tak started walking ahead of him as if nothing just happened at all. Despite all the things he wanted to ask, he couldn't find any words to verbalize. Tak handed him her ticket as t_ _he two of them approached the recipient booth for the movies._

 _"Welcome to the Central Plaza Movie Center. What will you be seeing tonight?" He asked with a dull tone.  
"We're reserve spots 67 and 68 for Attack Of The Squirrel Baby's." Dib replied handing the recipient the tickets.  
_

 _Once the tickets were handed in Dib walked through one of the set of large double doors, entering the building. After a second of looking around Tak went toward the back of the building where the rooms were for the movies. She looked for the title above the door and went inside. Dib came in behind her with two bags of popcorn and two cups of soda._

 _He led her up to the top row beyond most of the people and found their intended seats. Once seated it became apparent just how nice a view from so high up in the back was. They had come in just as the trailers ended._ _Dib placed the cups in their respective holders and started eating some popcorn._

 _At around half an hour into watching the movie and not seeing anything at all relating to the actual Mysterious Mysteries story, Dib got up from his seat. It didn't tale long for him and Tak both to reach the exact same conclusion; this move was an awful scam attempt._

 _Dib was so disgusted with the movie he exited the row and began walking down the steps near the ramp. Tak got up and followed almost_ _immediately_ _afterwards not wanting to stay in the movie theater almost as much as Dib._

 _They stepped out into the main hallway and continued to walk until they got outside. He noticed the disappointed expression on Tak's face as they exited through the double doors of the building._

 _"...Sorry for making you waste your time tonight Tak.." Dib rubbed the back of his head.  
"Don't be. I rather like the way this day turned out.." Tak softly grabbed his other hand.  
"But I wanted you to have a better night then this.." Dib held onto her's in compliance.  
"Well it's like they say, the thought is what counts." Tak entwined her fingers with his.  
"So... is there anything you'd like to do now then?" He managed to smile at her.  
"I could always use some company on the way back home.." She stepped closer._


End file.
